percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ArchieScotts/Reading Week. Re-opening of User Reviews and The Insider
Well let's get to business. I'll be talking about three things in this blog. First, Reading Week. Second, User Reviews. Third, The Insider. 'Reading Week.' I'm sure that most of you have noticed this problem on the wiki; we're a wiki of writers but not readers. Though there's nothing wrong with just writing, however the fact that we write stories and no one reads them is a problem. As such, we're initiating a new type of activity. Reading Week. As the name implies, it'll be a week where we read more than we write. Starting on monday(8 july) and ending on sunday(14 july) all wiki users are encourged to read stories on the wiki. You can also take the next step and leave a comment on the page. Your thoughts or even a review if you have the time. If this is successful, we might do another reading week again. What Reading Week is''' NOT': - A week where we force you to read. You are encouraged to read, not required to. If you are someone who hates reading the stories on the wiki for one reason or another, we're not making you do it. - A week where you sit around waiting for someone else to read your work. The purpose of reading week is for you to take initiative to read not for you to sit around expecting someone else to do it. - A week where we stop you from writing. You can still write, its just that you're encouraged to read more. What can i do to contribute? - The random button is a good way to start. Click on it and hopefully you'll end up on a story page. - Do you have a favourite author on the wiki? Read some of their other works. - Read the stories of someone else you haven't read before. You might be surprised with what you find. - Leave a comment, say it good. If its bad, tell them why. A simple "its a good story" can do wonders for the morale pf the author. That's it for Reading Week. Have fun reading! 'User reviews. Users Rebc29 Leafwhisker As some of you are aware(not a lot of you because of the active users are new) we used to have a thing called User Reviews. On this page you would leave a story, chapter or even a character and someone would write their thoughts about this. This was vastly unsuccessful but we're gonna give it another shot. The page will function the same but we'll have a team of reviewers instead of letting anyone review(because if its latter no one would do it). The team will be made of Me, Dago and anyone else who wants to participate. Membership is not permanent so you can leave and join whenever you want. (This is to avoid the feeling of being forced to review when they don't want to). If any of you want to join and help, tell me in the comments below. On to the next one. '''The Insider. Most of you don't know this(again most of the active users are new) but we used to have a wiki newspaper/magazine. This was discontinued because people lost interest in it. But like the User Reviews we're giving it another shot. Ex will still be in charge of the paper(hopefully) but we will still need a team to help produce the paper. The paper will be a monthly thing(there's not a lot of things going on to make it a weekly thing) So we will need some help in certain areas. - Proof-Reading. - Cover-Making. - Articles. - Interviews. (With user of the month or the winner of the monthly contest usually) - Wiki News. - Recommendations for stories. - Tips and Tricks from our more experienced writers. - Reviews Those only some of the articles that we'll add. If you have any more suggestions put them in the comments. Also if you want to contribute to the paper, tell me in the comments below as well. Note that we expect you to commit to this. So if you aren't able to do it you might want to re-think your decision. Users *Albus Chase; proofreading *Hazelcats; interviews *Hermione6720; ? Well that's it for this blog. I hope you guys contribute to these activities. Please do, let's all try to make this wiki better, alright? The Parrie Ferret 14:15, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts